This application is being submitted to obtain funding for the Vanderbilt Digestive Disease Research Center (VDDRC). Our Center?s major theme is the study of the molecular and cellular mechanisms responsible for digestive diseases. The VDDRC is multidisciplinary, including faculty in 12 different academic departments with 45 investigators (30 full members and 15 associate members). The aims of the VDDRC are aligned with the goals of Vanderbilt University: 1) to promote digestive diseases-related research in an integrative, collaborative and multidisciplinary manner; 2) to enhance the basic research capabilities of VDDRC Members; 3) to attract investigators not involved in digestive diseases-related research to pursue these lines of investigation; 4) to develop and implement programs for training and establishment of young investigators in digestive disease-related research; and 5) to facilitate the transfer of basic research findings to the clinical area. Investigative interests of the members fall into four broad areas of study: 1) growth regulation: proliferation, differentiation, and apoptosis, 2) maintenance of epithelial integrity, 3) enteric neuroscience, and 4) GI physiology and metabolism. The VDDRC contains four core research laboratories to support the members: 1) the Microarray Core, 2) the Cellular and Animal Modeling Core, 3) the Cell Imaging Core, and 4) the Bioanalytical (Mass Spectrometry) Core. These core laboratories were integrated into our Center to provide investigators working on digestive disease-related research with the latest advancements in technology and aid in experimental design. The VDDRC supports a Pilot/ Feasibility Program and a Young Investigator Award Program to foster participation of beginning and seasoned investigators in research related to digestive diseases through its Administrative Core. This Core also contains Biostatistical and Enrichment Programs and oversees the financial management and operation of the VDDRC.